Dementors in town
by Light of Night
Summary: A muggle can see Dementors. Death Eaters find out. Then the Order finds out because Snape was begging them to listen, but they of course don't. Her life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days when everyone felt depressed. To the people of this town this was nothing new. Even though this happened often, no one knew the cause. The people of this town just called it The Grey Fever. Little did they know that The Grey fever, as they called it, was happening all over England. Though no one else knew the cause, unless you were a wizard. Then you would know the problem was dementors.

Or if you were Autumn. Autumn could see dementors, even if she didn't know what they were. Something no other muggle could do. Autumn is 17, so there is no way she could be a wizard, both her parents are muggles and she never went to wizard school. She could se them, but she didn't know that she was the only muggle who could. To her all she saw were shadows. Shadows darker than their surroundings. Shadows that always bring a despair darker than themselves. She had never told anyone about these "shadows"; she was old enough to know that they would think that she was crazy. Moving shadows that brought despair; ha!

But, sometimes she thought that things would be better if she told someone. But, every time she told herself that; the shadows came back. She saw the worst moments of her life, then saw things as a worst case scenario if she told someone, after that she had no intentions of telling anyone. Sometime she thought she saw someone who saw the shadows as well, but before she could take a second glance, they were gone.

For some reason ,though she never saw one in town. They were normally at the edge of town, and when you where in the middle of the town things always felt a lot better.

Entry 1

I felt the need to tell someone my story. So, instead off telling someone I'm going to write my story here. Sort of like a diary. I hope whoever finds this doesn't think of me as insane. See, I 'see' things. Things that are more like shadows than anything else. They are always darker than the shadows that surround them though. Is that why no one else sees them? I'm really scared of them, but I don't think I'd admit that to anyone. They're just shadows right? Please let them be shadows.

Entry 2

I have decided to carry this book around with me. I've been getting really paranoid. All my friends have started acting really weird. One of them, Jane, won't leave her house. Sometimes she won't leave her room. She been getting really depressed. And she says she sees 'things' when she leaves the house. When I asked her about it; she said that they were things from the past and that it was all in her head. Then she accused me of thinking she was insane. I haven't seen her since.

Entry 3

My friend and I went shopping today. We haven't gone shopping in like forever. This would have cheered me up a little, had we gotten past the first store. We were just walking out of the store. Almost back to normal. that's when the things came. There where two of them. I just froze. They looked like something out of a horror movie. I didn't want to stay to investigate though, I told my friend I wanted to go home now. And we just left. Funny thing is that everyone else was walking around them, not even looking at them. Now I'm sure no one else can see them. This scares me more than the things themselves.

Entry 4

So far nothing has happened in a week. Hopefully it stays like that.

Entry 5

School has started and nothing has happened since the mall incident, maybe that got rid of them? That's too much to hope for.

Entry 6

My friends and I are going out tonight. I think I might stop and get rid of this journal soon if all keeps going like this.

Entry 7

I want to get rid of this journal, but I can't. I just can't. I wish I could.

Entry 8

I'm going to hang out with Jane. I wish I knew why I had to write this.

Entry 9

Ok, I now know why I had to write that last entry. I don't know what day it is, I don't know how much time has past and I am terrified of what has happened and what might happen. I am going to write according to how the events had happened.

Jane and I had just walked out of the theater. We were feeling better than we had in a really long time. We had some chocolate at the theater. (I now know the importance of that.) That's when the things came, again. I froze. Jane stopped to ask what was wrong. I just watched the things' progress. They were heading straight for us. Jane was tugging on my arm now, but she wanted to go towards the things. Then I felt desperate. I grabbed Jane's arm and ran.

I ran as hard as I could, dragging Jane behind me, I didn't glance back for fear of what I might see. I turned a corner and found myself in a deserted ally. And a dead-end. I turned around and saw nothing, so I turned to Jane.

"What do you think you are doing? Why in the world did you run like that? And why did you drag me behind you? Where are we?"

"Shhhhhhhhhh." was all I could say at the moment. "I… saw…"

"What on earth did you see to make you run like that?"

"Shhhhhhhhhh."

"Do not shh me. I want answers now." at that the things turned the corner. They were worse than I remember. They slowly came towards us. I knew then why they call it a dead-end. I grabbed Jane's arm.

"Even though you might not be able to see them, there are two things coming at us right now." Jane looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you sure you're all right? Maybe we should take you to see a doctor." Jane said looking concerned, as the things came closer and closer. I had a feeling that they could go much fast, but they knew we were trapped and took they're time closing in on us. The one that was closer reached up and pulled down it's hood. Underneath was something that should belong only to horror movies. It was like a mummy, but less solid. It was more like a ghost wrapped in silk. It just had an air of doom, or despair.

Then a huge mass of black smoke dropped from the sky. It was pitch black for who knows how long. I could hear someone shouting. It sounded like "You were given sections of muggle communities to eat, you were not to come in the towns, nor were you to administer the kiss.", but that couldn't be right. It didn't make any sense.

Then the blackness started to fade, and the voice shouted "Obliviate!" There was a blast of white light, and the blackness completely faded. I saw a man in long black robes holding a stick at Jane. How very strange, don't you think. Then Jane said "I'll see you later Autumn. I have to go." and she walked past the man without a glance. The man turned to me and said, "You can see them?"

"Yes, can you?" I said.

"Why are you in the muggle world?", he asked ignoring my question.

"Muggle?" I asked confused.

"Yes, muggle, since you seem like a complete buffoon I will ask a simpler question." he said, with a sneer, "What is your name, and let me see your wand."

"My name is Autumn, as you heard my friend Jane call me. I don't have a wand, wands are fake. There isn't real magic, so why would I carry a wand around with me. If you ask a geek they might have a wand.". At that the man looked surprised. The first emotion I saw on his face other than disgust.

"You are not a wizard?"

"Of course not. Wizards are fiction, fiction meaning fake. As I see you are not as smart as you thought you were."

"You're a muggle? Don't lie to me. You said you could see the dementors. Describe one to me."

"Well I don't know what a muggle is. I haven't lied to you. And I don't know what a dementor is. If you mean the things then, they are really big, Darker than they're surroundings, they looked cloaked, and when the first one lowered it's hood, it looked like something died then was wrapped in a silk darker than black."

"How?" he said looking bewildered. "you are coming with me to see the Dark Lord. He grabbed my wrist, twisted on the spot, and dragged me into a tub so small I felt like I was suffocating.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 10

I could barely breath. It felt like forever, being dragged into that tunnel. But I did leave. I felt the ground before I saw it. Suddenly all my weight was on my feet again, I'm not over weight but I'm not one of those pixies that weighs like 20 pounds. My knees bucked and I landed on them with my upper arm still in the geek's hand. He let me dangle for a bit, it's sort of hard to get up in that position, you know. It looked like he had practice holding limp bodies and had my arm twisted in the most painful position possible. He finally dragged me to my feet, a smug look on his face.

"You know I don't like being dragged and I most certainly don't like being kidnapped so why don't you tell me where we are going or at lest tell me where we are." I said. Hey, I never said my big mouth has ever helped me in any why shape or form.

"Well, I don't really care what you like or don't like so I would shut up if I were you."

"Well, you are not me because if you were, I'd be the one dragging you." I said. The geek (that's what I'm calling him.) didn't reply, but grumbled to himself. I decided then that I should shut up, only luck would have it that my big mouth would agree. The geek pulled me along to the gates to a mansion, and I'm talking about White House mansion. Only the aura was way darker than the White House's.

"Hey, you know I can walk on my own." I have no luck. The geek just pushed me into the gate. I was so surprised at that, my brain barely registered that I was headed towards a solid, closed gate, nor that it would hurt. Then I was through, as though the gate hadn't been there at all. There were huge hedges on both sides. The geek appeared behind me and pushed me forward before I could take in the scene, but I did notice a white peacock.

"Was that a _white peacock?"_ I asked as it walked out of view.

"Albino, but keep moving."

"Wow, somebody's having a bad day. Don't take your anger out on me, geek, I have enough problems at the moment."

"Don't call me geek and shut up or I just might curse you to shut you up."

"Like I said, you're a geek."

"Again, shut up before I blast your head off." he said grinding his teeth. The he muttered something like, "You'd better hope your special." I don't really know if it was how he said it or what but I felt that I should have shut up before he does just that. But, yet again my stupid big mouth did not agree.

"What? Geek's got a gun? All I see is that stick. No wait, it's a _wand. _I'm sooooooooooooo scared." At my mention of a gun a flash of confusion crossed his face, but all he said was "shut up." again.

"Is that all you can say geek? That and I'll blast your head off?" I asked knowing I was going way to far. "You have taken geekocity to an all new level. You actually think that _wand _can make me do whatever you want."

"You obviously don't know what kind of danger your in. Since you're a muggle the dark lord will allow this. Yes, I think I'll have some fun."

"If you think you can scare me with that _wand, _you are so wrong." we had come to a stop in the hedges. I could hear the cracking in my voice, it was so unconvincing. The geek just smiled as he pointed his _wand_ at me. Then he said "Imperio!" whatever that means. Weird thing is I felt this weird tingling feeling all over my body and a little voice inside my mind saying "Bow down to me." in the geeks voice, weird right? Like why would I do that?

"Hmmmm… I didn't take you as the strong minded." he said, "I guess we'll try something else. Crucio!" he said with a leer. The strange tingling feeling came back but thins time I felt a soreness through out my body, as if I had just ran a mile or something in a full out sprint. The geek's smile/sneer dissolved as quickly as it had come. Before I could get a smart-arse comment out he grabbed me by the forearm and started pulling again, in almost no time we were at the mansion. The whole time the geek had been muttering to himself.

"Now you had better shut up if you ever want to see the light of day again." he said threateningly. Then he opened the door and pushed me through. We were greeted by a very screech like voice.

"Lucius, why have you brought trash to your own house?" the voice screeched. "This trash never pleases the Dark Lord, if you are trying to please him after your _mistake._"

"This must be brought to the Dark Lord, this muggle has powers. She can see dementors."

"Oh, really." the voice said and a woman stepped out of the shadows. "Well I guess I'll have to test these _powers_." she screeched with a sneer. Man did she need a hair cut, and a face lift. And why was everyone wearing robes? The woman circled me as if I were the prey and she were the predator. "Crucio!" she screeched louder still.

"I've already tried that, Bella." but Bella just stood there with her _wand_ pointed at me. Then I felt it, the tingling feeling but this time I felt like electricity was flowing through my body, it felt great, I felt powerful. I decided to test this, it was as though the idea formed of it's accord. I pushed all my anger at these people for kidnapping me and their evil aura. And suddenly they were on the floor screaming and withering with pain. I didn't know what to do, I knew I hadn't wanted this to happen, and as soon as I thoughgt that they stopped screaming and were lying, panting on the floor glaring up at me.

"You horrible, filthy piece of scum. How dare you attack us?" she shrieked.

"You attacked first." I said simply, even though i was terrifed.

"Bring her to the Dark Lord, he will know if she is lying." said Bella. So they got up and grabbed both of my arms and started pulling me toward a big door, and I just knew I wouldn't like what was behind it.

**Entry 10 will continue in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 10 continued

I was being dragged to this really big door, and I knew that I wouldn't like what was behind it. I was definitely terrified. Finally we reached the door and it felt like I had been dragged for way longer than I knew I had been. They pushed the doors open to reveal a long table with a large object hanging over it. I couldn't really see what the person at the end looked like but there was a HUMUNGOUS snake around his shoulders and that thoroughly freaked me out. Like I wasn't scared and freaked out enough the person had to speak. The person had a voice almost human, it sent a shiver through your spine.

"Lucius, you are late. And why did you bring scum with you?" the voice asked in a disgusted tone. "Bellatrix, you seem more reliable, what was that racket that was outside?"

"My lord, this piece of _filth _seems to have acquired some type of power. She can see dementors, and when I used the cruciatus curse… she"

"Yes?" asked the voice slightly more interested.

"She rebounded in, it didn't affect her at all, but it hit us." Bellatrix said slightly in defeat.

"Interesting, very interesting." the voice said. "put her at the other end of the table." they did as he said and I was directly facing him, able to see the gruesome scene that was his face. It was more snake than man, with red vertical pupils. Slits for a nose and totally hairless. "Let us see if scum can face the Dark Lord.

_Crucio!"_

It was that word again. Still not sure what it means, this time I felt a very odd sensation, sort of how you feel when you step into a hot shower. Really hot but pleasantly so. I had looked down at my hands because everyone was staring at me and saw bright electric currents running through my body. I wonder what my eyes looked like. I decided to test something, I reached out and touched the table, I don't know what I had been expecting. Maybe everyone to be blasted of their feet? But all that happened was that it looked like everyone got a small electric shock. Except for one person, who was a boy about my age, he fell of his chair.

"Even more interesting, can I get into your mind though?" he said.

Voice.

Then I felt a sharp jab of pain in my skull, as if someone had brought a hammer to it. But it got duller and duller until I barley noticed it.

"You are very peculiar. Wormtail."

"Yes, m-my master." a small man with a silver hand said.

"Bring our guest down to wait with everyone else."

"Yes, m-my lord." he stammered again.

Again I was dragged down a very long flight of stairs where I meet some peculiar people.

Firstly I didn't see anything because it was so dark when 'Wormtail' closed the door. Who names someone 'Wormtail.'? then as my eyes got used to the glum I saw two figures.

"Hello?" I asked like an idiot from a horror movie.

"Oh, is someone there?" asked a dream-like voice.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked too scared to step forward.

"My name is Luna, Luna Lovegood. And this is Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker you know."

"No, I don't know, I'm what the people up there call _scum _and _filth. _And my name is Autumn."

"That's a nice name. And if you're a muggle what are you doing here?" Luna asked, I thought her name suited her voice just fine, seeing that I couldn't actually see her.

"I don't know really, all I know is that I can see what they call Dementors and rebound their spells. I can't believe I've been sucked into this nonsense. But I can't say I don't believe in magic and wizards after what I just saw."

"That's nice."

"What are you doing down here Luna?" I asked.

"Oh, my father was publishing magazines against the Death Eaters, and to make him stop they took me. And they took Ollivander because they wanted to know about the Deathly Hallows."

"What are the Deathly Hallows?"

"Well, He Who Must Not Be Named only wanted to know about the Elder Wand. If he wanted to know about all of them he should have asked me but I'm quiet glad he didn't." it was weird she was stating some horrible things as if they were the days weather.

"Could you tell me all about the wizard world, it's facts, myths and legends?"

"Of course, and it would help pass the time, but we should start with The Three brothers because that is were the Deathly Hallows comes in." and with that she started her long explanation of the wizard world. She stopped only when someone can down with the meager supply of food and water, not wanting to let them know we were becoming friends. Sometimes we would hear shrieks from above.

On another note, here's what's happening with the order:

Snape

It had been _amusing _when Lucius had come in later, with that piece of filth. Soon after though when she, a muggle, defied the Dark Lord's cruciatus curse. It became clear that she could be used as a weapon, and I knew Lily wouldn't have stood for such a _young, _I would say naïve, girl be use like that. I had to tell the order.

The next day I went to the Order for a meeting. We had planned to talk at the Weasley's but since Harry Potter was there I convinced them against it. So we all gathered at the new meeting place I announced that I had some news.

"Severus, if it's about more deaths we could have done this at our house. Even though I don't want him to know he does already know much, more than us I would think." said Molly

"Yes, and it is about the Dark Lord, but not about deaths. These is why I didn't want Harry to know. A young girl, a little older than Harry is now in the custody of the Dark Lord. The thing is she's a _muggle."_

"Why would He Who Must Not Be Named want a muggle?" asked Remus.

"She has… powers. She can see dementors and has rebounded the cruciatus curse against us. We need to get her out of the Malfoy's house before he can use her."

"Why would we believe you? We don't want you here, because Harry said that you killed Dumbledore. Only because you practically begged to tell us what was happening did we allow you to come near us. It took forever to get Remus to allow it! You are lying, filthy scum!" Molly's voice kept getting louder and louder.

"Molly, calm down. Severus, you told us what you needed to now we will leave." and with that everyone disapparated. Leaving me to stare where the circle had once been, hoping they would take me up on my warning.

Entry 11

Seeing as I've been writing in the dark I can't read what I've written and it's been so long I forgot what I had been writing about. I bet my mum's been terrified. I wish I could go home. But I'll talk about what's going on lately. The snake guy who is sometimes call the Dark Lord and other times, He Who Must Not Be Named, has been saying that this Potter guy, who had killed the snake guy but the snake guy came back, was going to go back to Hogwarts, a wizard school, but he won't tell anyone why. Whatever, he says that he'll bring the muggle, me!, to be used against him.

Wow, it sounds like I've been sucked into some lame book or something, soon I might start reciting poetry. Whatever, Luna's told me all about the wizard world, and I've started to try and explain muggle world things. Like a T.V. Ok and not that long ago some shouting started, sounded like that Bella chick, she has some serious mental issues, Luna said that she had killed her cousin by pushing him through a curtain, weird right? Who knew, you can die by walking through a curtain.

Ok so she was screeching something like "STOP!" then some "_Stupefy!_"s. I wonder what was happening. Minutes, or was it seconds?, later the door burst open and a whole group of people got pushed it, with the small amount of light that had came in I could tell that they were bound together with rope. Right after they had been thrown in and terrible, drawn-out scream came from above, and one of the new prisoners yelled

"HERMIONE!" "HERMIONE" he bellowed again.

"Be quiet!" another person said, "Shut up, Ron, we need to work a way-"

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"We need a plan, stop yelling- we need to get these ropes off-"

"Harry?" Luna whispered, "Ron? Is that you?"

"You know them?" I asked. As Ron stopped shouting.

"Harry? Ron?"

"_Luna?"_

"Yes, it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!"

"Luna, can you help me get these ropes off?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, I expect so.. Autumn do you have anything to cut ropes?"

"Um.. Oh, yes my bracelet has a very sharp edge, it cut through my skin once, but I just couldn't get rid of it." I said.

Hermione screamed, I'm pretty sure that's her name, again from overhead, and we could hear Bella screaming too but her words were inaudible, for Ron shouted again "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

Luna was back within seconds.

"You need to stay still," she said.

From upstairs they could hear Bella's voice,

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _Where?_"

"We found it - we found it - PLEASE!" Hermione screamed again; Ron struggled harder than ever, I could see my bracelet cut Harry's wrist.

"Ron, please stay still!" Luna whispered. "I can't see what I'm doing-"

"My pocket!" said Ron. "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!" Whatever a Deluminator is.

A few seconds later, there was a click, and three orbs of light flew into the cellar. They looked like tiny suns, flooding the room with light. I could finally see Luna, Ollivander and the new comers.

"Oh, that's much easier, thanks, Ron." said Luna, and she began hacking at their bindings again. "Hello, Dean!"

"Do you know everyone?" I asked her.

But before she could reply Bella's voice came from above. "You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth!_"

There was another terrible scream-

"HERMIONE!"

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

"There!" said Luna.

The ropes fell away and Ron ran around the cellar looking up at the low ceiling, looking for a trapdoor.

"There's no way out, Ron," said Luna watching his fruitless efforts. "The cellar is completely escape-proof. I tried, Mr. Ollivander has been here for a long time, he's tried everything." she turned to me, "Why didn't you try to escape?"

"I don't know, maybe I knew I couldn't." I said.

"Who are you?" asked the boy I think was Harry.

"I'm Autumn. You must be Harry, Harry Potter. Luna's told me about you."

"I bet you've heard of me before." he half grumbled.

Hermione was screaming again. Harry started running around the cellar, feeling the walls for, I don't know what.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME!" _CRUCIO!"_

Hermione's screams seemed to echo off the walls.

"Maybe I should try something." I said, mostly to myself. "Luna, what kind of lock do the have on the door?"

Harry had started to look through his pouch, waving a broken wand. Grabbing some kind of golden ball, then a shard of glass. I saw a blue eye in it, then the eye disappeared. Harry started shouting "Help us! We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!"

Hermione was screaming worst than ever an Ron was bellowing "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"How did you get into my vault?" Bella screamed. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault … It isn't the real sword! It's just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bella. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" Lucius said. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

"Griphook," Harry said to the goblin, "you must tell them that the sword is a fake, they mustn't know it's the real one, Griphook, please-"

"Stand back. Line against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"

We did as we were told. The boy who fell out of his chair, who I know now is Draco, came in as Ron clicked the Deluminator and the lights went out. He had his wand out in front of him, very pale but determined. He seized the goblin and as he looked over I gave him a sneer I know scared one of our football players. He practically wet his pants, Harry couldn't hold back a smile despite the situation, I guess they don't like each other. Then he collected himself and backed out of the cellar, not taking his eyes of me, as if I would attack him.

Ron clicked the Deluminator. The three balls of light came back, revealing the strangest creature I have ever seen.

Ron started to shout "DOB-!" before Harry hit him on the arm to stop him. Ron looked terrified at his mistake. I heard footsteps cross the ceiling: Draco marching Griphook to Bella.

"Harry Potter," the creature squeaked in a tiny voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you-?" An awful scream drowned Harry's words: Hermione was being tortured again.

"You can Disapparated out of this cellar?" he asked. Dobby nodded. "And you can take humans with you?" Dobby nodded again.

"Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander and Autumn and take them - take them to-"

"Bill and Fleur's," said Ron. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!" Dobby nodded again.

"And Then come back," said Harry. "Can you do that Dobby?"

"Of course, Harry Potter." He hurried over to Mr. Ollivander, who appeared to be barley conscience. He took one of his hands to Luna, Dean and I, non of us moved.

"Harry, we want to help you!" Luna whispered.

"We can't leave you here," Dean said.

"I have to help!" I said.

"Go, Luna, Dean, please. I can't ask anything of any of you, but GO!" he said.

He seemed to see something far away, but Hermione screamed again and he came back.

"Go!" He said, "Go! We'll follow, just go!" Luna and Dean caught hold of Dobby's hand but I didn't as they winked out of sight with a loud _crack. _

"What was that?" shouted Lucius from above. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?"

Harry and Ron stared at me.

"I'll help." I whispered.

"Draco - no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"

"We're going to have to try and tackle him," Harry whispered. "leave the lights on." he added.

"Stand back," came Wormtail's voice. "Stand away from the door. I am coming in."

The door flew open. Harry and Ron launched themselves at him. Ron took his wand arm and pushed it up. Harry slapped a hand to his mouth, muffling his voice. Wormtail's wand emitted sparks and I absorbed there energy. His sliver hand started to close around Harry's throat.

"What is it, Wormtail?" called Lucius.

"Nothing!" squeaked Ron, in what I thought was a good imitation of Wormtail. "All fine!"

"Are you going to kill me?" he choked, attempting to pry off the metal fingers. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!" I saw the silver fingers slackened, I took my chance and punched him in the face as hard as I could, it helped that an electric shock washed from my hand to his face, frying his hair. The force let Ron and Harry overpower him. Ron taking his wand.

We all turned our attention from Wormtail to his hand, which had released Harry and now was making it's way to his own throat. Both Ron and Harry released him and started to try and pull the hand away. Even I started to try and pry the silver fingers lose. _"Relashio!" _Ron tried. , Wormtail dropped to his knees, Hermione gave a dreadful scream. Wormtail's eye's rolled back into his head and his face turned purple and he gave one last twitch then remained still.

We had to leave, so we slowly came up the stairs. Hermione was at Bella's feet, barley stirring. Griphook had the sword.

"Well?" asked Bella, "Is it the true sword?"

We waited barley breathing.

"No," Griphook said, "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" breathed Bella, "Quite sure?"

"Yes."

Relief broke across her face.

"Good." she said and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another cut into the goblin's face, he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside.

"And now," she said in a voice filled with triumph, "we call the Dark Lord!" She pushed up her sleeve and touched her forefinger to a tattoo the wriggled.

"I think," Bella said, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Ron as he burst into the drawing room. Bella looked around, shocked; she turned her wand on Ron-

"_Experlliarmus!" _he roared, pointing Wormtail's wand at her, her wand flew into the air, caught by Harry. It was chaos. Until Bella shouted "STOP OR SHE DIES!"

I shifted my position so I could see, She was supporting Hermione and holding a knife to her throat.

"Drop your wands," she whispered, I felt a rage inside of me, wanting to tear her apart. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Ron stood rigid, clutching Wormtail's wand. Harry straightened up, still holding Bella's wand. I crept forward, careful so that no one saw me.

"I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat: I saw beads of blood appear.

"All right!" he shouted, and he dropped her wand onto the floor at his feet, Ron did the same. Both raised their hands to shoulder height.

"Good!" she leered and I crept a little closer, "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

"Now," said Bella softly as Draco hurried back to her with the wands, "Cissy, I think we ought to tie up these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight." I felt my anger flare up again. As I came into reaching distance. Then a peculiar grinding noise from above. Everyone looked up to see the chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bella was right beneath it; she dropped Hermione and I came out and grabbed her because she was still unconscious.

Shards of glass flew everywhere, and all I could think was: Wow original. Ron ran over to me and more specifically Hermione. I saw Harry run over to Draco and wrestle the wands out of his hands.

I heard Cissy scream "Dobby! You! _You_ dropped the chandelier-?"

"You must not hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked.

"Kill him, Cissy!" I heard Bella shriek. But her wand flew to the other side of the room after a loud _crack. _

"_You dirty little monkey!" bawled Bella, "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"_

"_Dobby has no master!" he said, "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"_

"_Ron, catch - and GO!" Harry yelled. I guess he threw one of the wands or something. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and I held on to her hand as he turned and disapparated into the air. Hermione and I followed. Again I was pulled into a very small tunnel. This time I could tell it was made of magic though. I hoped what was on the other side was better this time. _


	4. Chapter 4

Entry #11

Right now I'm sitting in a room in a place called Shell Cottage. I'm thinking about my future. Before I would think about the future as a thing that I could change my mind about, now it'll happen tomorrow. I guess that this end of the tunnel is better, but when we got here it didn't seem very much like that.

When we finally got out of that tunnel we were on this beautiful beach and I thought that things must be better here, then I turned and saw Harry holding a bundle. I ran over there. He had been holding Dobby, and Dobby had a knife in his chest. It was horrible; Harry had looked up and said

"Please, Help him.", he looked down, "Dobby, no, don't die, don't die-"

I didn't know what to do so I just bent down and took his hand to comfort him in his lose.

Dobby's last words were "Harry … Potter …"

I called Hermione and Ron over and they helped me get Harry into the house. No one paid much mind to me but that was ok because I had been thinking about that elf and how I knew complete strangers by name and how I almost died. The people at the house lead me to a room, but I could still hear what they were talking about. I looked out the window after awhile and saw Harry digging out away. I decided that I'd go out and help him even now I'm not sure why. It felt like the right thing to do, so I got up and went downstairs.

"I'm going out."

"Don't go to far, the shields end not too far away."

With that I walked out the door. As I approached Harry he looked up.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I could tell that Dobby was a good friend of yours. Could you tell me about him?"

"That's not what I asked why for, but yes I'll tell you about Dobby."

So we sat down and he told me about house elves so I would understand Dobby's story, then he talked about how Dobby had been the Malfoy's house elf and hoe he freed him after defeating a basilisk, then how Dobby had almost got him killed and suspended before that, and how he and Kreacher had brought someone called Mundungus to him and a whole lot more.

"He was a good person, or should I say elf?"

"Yeah, he was."

"Normally someone would think I was mocking them if I said that."

"Yeah well things are different here, would you mind telling me why you were in the Malfoy's house?"

"I guess because I'm important, isn't that how it works there? You're important or you're dead. Right?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it, it's also you're with them or you're in the way. No middle ground. Dumbledore would have said the difference is love."

"Dumbledore?"

"He was the Headmaster of my school."

'"Did he retire?"

"No, he was killed, by the _new _headmaster."

"That's terrible! Did you tell the government or something, that has to be against the law or something!"

"Too bad the man who did it is a Death Eater and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has a Death Eater in charge of the Ministry of Magic and I go to make a an statement I'll be swarmed by guards and taken directly to him or killed on the spot because I am Undesirable No1. Also, I'm the only non-Death Eater or Death Eater's son who saw what happened. For all the world knows I'm the one who killed Dumbledore."

"That is horrible. That's… that's I don't know what."

"Yeah, some people don't agree, his followers. Most are just afraid to go against him, if they lose everyone they know or related to would be in trouble, even if they said something bad about him in public everyone they know would be in trouble."

"…"

"I'll be glad when this is over."

"Why does he want to kill you and why hasn't any uh… even said "his" name"

"I have no problem with saying his name, but it's been tabooed, so if I say it he will find us and all enchantments are broken. Also, he finds me a threat. There is this prophecy about how he will give powers to the one who could over throw him."

"So you're that one?"

"Yeah."

Then Ron and Dean came out.

"How's Hermione?'

"Better," Ron said. "Fleur's looking after her."

"Fleur?"

"My sister in-law, she married my brother."

Harry started digging after that and Ron and Dean helped as well. I just sat there thinking. After not that much longer they got out of the hole and went over to Dobby.

"We should close his eyes." said Luna.

I jumped, I hadn't heard the others come over. Luna crouched down and slid the elf's eyelids over his glossy stare.

"There, now her could be sleeping. I think we ought to say something, I'll go first, shall I?" she addressed the elf at the bottom of the grave, "Thank you so much, Dobby, for rescuing me from the cellar. It's so unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now."

She turned and looked expectantly at Ron, who cleared his throat and said, "Yeah… thanks, Dobby."

"Thanks," muttered Dean.

"Good-bye, Dobby." Harry said.

"Dobby, I never really knew you, but Harry told me about you and I wish I had the chance to get to know you."

The pile of earth beside the grave rose up into the air and fell into the grave.

"D'you mind if I stay here a moment?" asked Harry. The others sort of replied. I stayed.

"Are you going inside?" he asked when he saw that I was still standing there.

"No, my mother always said that, friend or enemy, someone should never be left alone in a time of need."

"Others always thought I should be left alone, to sort out my thoughts."

"Then how would they know when you need someone to talk to?"

"They're my friends, we have been friends since we were eleven, I don't need advice from you."

"Ok, but that was just what it was, advice. I guess that I was just trying to help since you saved me from that cellar."

"It was Dobby who saved you." he said, he was now looking around going over to large white stones.

"Dobby wouldn't have come if you hadn't come. Why were you there anyway?"

"Snatchers got us because we used his name."

"Oh…"

"How did you end-up there?"

"I ran into Lucius Malfoy when running from some dementors, he thought I might be important, and then Bella used the Cuciatius curse on be and I guess it rebounded on them-"

"Wait, Bella, as in Bellatrix? No one but Death Eaters call her Bella, and she used the cruciatus curse on you and it _rebounded_?"

"Yes and for your information the only reason I know her name is because I was being held _captive_ by Death Eaters."

"Right, sorry I've been on the run for awhile can't help being paranoid, continue."

"Well, then they brought me in to meet the Dark Lord, as they put it, and he used the Cruciatus curse on me but that rebounded and gave everyone there a shock, literally. This one pale kid fell out of his chair. So they brought me to the cellar where I meet Luna. Question: What is with that guy's face?"

"Nothing really, he just broke his soul into 7 pieces."

"…"

He picked up one of the largest stones and brought it back over to the grave. He reached in his pocket and took out two wands, held one in each hand and put the curved one back in his pocket. He pointed it at the rock and carved into it:

HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF.

"Could we test something?"

"What?"

"Well, since I rebound magic I was wondering what would happen if I was holding a wand?"

"… I guess it's worth a shot. I mean we, Ron, Hermione and I normally figure things out after doing something stupid. Here." He handed me a curved wand from his pocket. "You should point it at a rock, just in case. I'm going to do a spell that won't hurt you if this doesn't work_. Expelliarmus!" _A jet of light shot out of his wand and towards me. I felt that weird tingling sensation again but it soon went out through my arm that held the wand, a flash of white light that left me temporarily blind emitted from the end of the want and I heard a rather large bang from where the rocks were. When my vision cleared I saw that the center of the stone either was shot skyward or something of that matter.

"Ok, let's not do that again."

"Wait, that is not what a good scientist would do! We need to do more tests!"

"If that had been pointed at the house, the house would have blown up!"

"Ok, well… we could try something that doesn't directly effect me, like you could create something and send it my way."

"Fine, but no more tests after this, and the only reason I'm doing this is to prove a point that this is a bad idea. _Aguamenti!" _A stream of water shot out of his wand at me, but I never got wet. It came within a few inches of me and vanished, then a blast of water came out of the wand I was holding. It knocked me off my feet and I dropped the wand which went spinning, drenching Harry and me. I grabbed it, but the wrong way and it sent water at my face, so that I dropped it again. Finally Harry grabbed the wand and pointed skyward, the water was going up at least 10 feet.

"_Finite!" _he shouted and the water stopped pouring out of the wand.

"That was violent." and I burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Like wizard, like wand. Bellatrix is violent so her wand makes things well violent."

"Mad is more like it." Just then the others came out of the house.

"What's happened? Are Death Eaters here?"

"Yeah, we saw that bright light and heard that noise, but it took awhile for our vision to clear and when it does we see a geyser coming out of Harry's wand."

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"We were just testing something."

"What, how much destruction you can cause before we came out?"

"No."

"Why don't we talk about this inside, and you can change your clothes. You are sopping wet."

"Thank you."

"I'm afraid we never got your name."

"I'm Autumn."

"Nice name. I'm Bill, Ron's brother and this is my wife, Fleur. Let's get inside now."

"So 'ow do you know Ron, 'Arry and 'Ermione?" asked Fleur, obvious trying to keep the subject on something nice while I was there.

"I don't really."

"Then how did you get here? Harry what is going on here, you show up with a dead house elf, Luna and Dean, a half-conscience goblin, Ollivander who had been missing for some time now, Hermione looks as if she has been tortured, some girl no one knows and no one will tell us anything."

"Bill your in the Order, you know that Dumbledore left us a mission, we can't tell anyone."

"Order?"

"Order of the Phoenix. We work against You-Know-Who.'

"Snake dude?"

"If you want to call him that. Ron I need to talk to you and Hermione alone."

So that is how I ended up sitting in this room, thinking about my future. All I know is that whatever Ron, Harry and Hermione are planning I'm helping or maybe standing in the way of. Since I can hear what they are saying in the next room, it sounds as if they want to break into a bank. The second they are done talking I'm going straight over there. Anyway it's not like I can not be involved in what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry, Ron and Hermione's conversation

"Well, what are we supposed to do with her?" asked Hermione.

"We weren't going to leave her back at the Malfoy's." said Ron.

"We can't leave her here." Harry insisted.

"Why not? It's a safe-house, as in it's safe to leave a muggle here."

"He is after her. She could be of importance. She is like a magic shield. Better, he gets a hold of her all he has to do is make her point a wand at Hogwarts and it'll go up in flames, no matter the protections. He won't need the Elder Wand."

"How could we protect her more than if she stayed here?"

"We take her to Hogwarts, of course."

"Hey, Snape is in charge there, or did you forget?"

"No, but we have to go there and if there is going to be a battle she won't be in any danger, but she will need a wand"

"Ok, but she can't use a Death Eater's wand because she'll cause more damage than being helpful."

"Yes, we will just have to get her a wand there or at Gringotts."

"Gringotts?"

"Yeah, remember how Bellatrix freaked when she thought we had been in her vault? Well I think he put a horacrux in there, but he wouldn't tell her what it was just that it was of importance to him."

"Yeah, but no one can break into Gringotts!"

"We need to talk to the goblin."

Entry #12

When I heard them start to get up, I went out to intercept them.

"I want in." I said as soon as they left the room.

"We know."

"But…"

"Save it, you feel that you've been sucked in to far to be left behind. Just like the army."

"Not going to ask 'bout that."

"Right, now we need to talk to the goblin."

"Wait, can't you tell me anything about, this world? Luna told me a lot but I'm not sure about some of it, like nargles, are they real? And what you guys are dealing with seem to be another story."

"We can talk about all that later." they turn to go into another room. I grab Harry's arm.

"What if there isn't a later."

He exchanges a look with Ron and Hermione. "Fine, but it has to be quick."

"Good." We go back into the room I had been in.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" I hear Ron ask Harry.

"He thinks, whatever he wants and I sure his decisions are well thought out." I burst but I also restrained myself from saying more. "I'm sorry, you can speak for yourself, Harry. Ron, never question something without true reasoning, for you may never know what lies within the depths of the abyss which is thought."

"Well I'm sorry, but I've known Harry since we were eleven. Excuse me if I think I know him better than some girl we've picked up off the street. We could have left you there, you know."

"Yes, and if that were to happen, when you do face the Dark Lord he would have me in between you and himself, most likely bound, and you would not be able to touch him with magic."

"You seem to think very highly of your supposed _skill._"

"Would you both stop it! It's like being back in school with Ron and Hermione bickering!"

"Oh, Harry I am so sorry if Ron and I sounded like that that whole year!"

"She doesn't even belong here, she's a muggle!"

"Ron! _Autumn _could be very helpful to us."

"Ron, I am sorry if I have unsettled you in any way."

"Ha you could be a politician with that kind of talk."

"What does not kill will let you fight harder." I started muttering under my breath.

"I am going to pace outside." said Ron.

"Ron-" started Hermione.

"I am going outside." He storms outside.

"Sorry, I think I was responsible for that. I just can't stand when someone questions a decision on which both answers were completely reasonable."

"Well you did cause that, a-"

"Enough, I believe that's enough fighting for one day.", said Harry, "I believe that it's mainly because it's always the three of us, no one else is really involved normally."

"Thank you."

"Why?"

"For sticking up for me."

"Not why I asked why, but your welcome. I asked why did you start saying that phrase "What doesn't kill you let's you fight harder" I think it was."

"Yes, it's my mother's favorite saying and it sort of rubbed of on me."

"Yes, well Harry wouldn't know about that because his parents are dead."

"If I were Harry, I wouldn't want my _friends_ spouting facts and talking for me."

"Well, you seem to have a lot of opinions."

"They be only opinions not facts or laws, yet people may say those as freely as may be."

"Ron's right, and I am going to join him. Harry when you come out we'll talk to Griphook."

"Right."

"Your friends leave you often, Harry." I say once she leaves.

"Yeah, well you can be very irritating."

"Haven't heard that before."

"Really?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I." and I had to laugh at that. Harry seemed to brighten a little.

"They never leave me when it's important."

"Ok, but isn't every minute of every day important?"

"When it's really important."

"Do you ever feel completely alone?"

"Not really, the whole connection with the Dark Lord."

"Oh."

"Why don't Ron and Hermione like me?"

"Ha, is that what you want to know?"

"It's actually the only thing I can't stand, when someone doesn't like me and I don't know the reason really, I can stand most other things even if I say I can't."

"I really don't know."

"Ok. Tell me about all that's happened, why I've gotten pushed into another world."

"I can't explain that, but I can explain more about what's happened." With that he began a very long explanation about him, the quest Dumbledore gave Harry and what's happened since his first year at Hogwarts.

"You should go to Ron and Hermione now"

"Yeah, I probably should, but you can't tell anyone else most of what I've told you." he said after a minute. "May I try the Patrounus charm, I am just curious." Thhe then spouted randomly.

"Fine, it is what a good scientist does."

"_Expecto Patrounus._" The white stag that burst out of his wand was more than I had expected, but when it passed through me it changed. And changed again and again and again. Every step it took it changed from one animal to another.

"Strange, you are the strangest person I have ever known."

"Well you did your experiment, now go."

Ron, Hermione and Harry

"What are you a fool?" Hermione shouts as soon as I come out.

"What?"

"You spent so much time up there,_ laughing!"_

"She was laughing, probably trying to lighten the mood, she can't figure out why you guys don't like her."

"Us? You go up there and your telling her things you wouldn't tell us for ages! What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I just think she could help us."

"What? Maybe help you break my sister's heart again."

"What? You think I fancy her? There's no one I'd chose over Ginny and you know that."

"Do I? You wouldn't let us tell our families, you wouldn't tell Ginny but you tell everything to that muggle."

"I didn't want them to get hurt! And that muggle has a name, Autumn."

"Hurt? They've all already been hurt, my parents can't work and Death Eaters have taken over the school! How do you think Ginny likes that? And your backing her up! 'And that muggle has a name, Autumn.' Sick."

"You think I don't know this? They would be in more trouble if Death Eater even thought they might know something. And maybe I feel that she should be treated like a person, not a thing like house elves were."

"Harry! Ron! Stop this right now! This is exactly what made you leave Ron! Stop!"

"Well who's side are you taking, Hermione?"

"That's not fair." I say.

"I agree with both of you. She is a person and could help us, but, Harry, you should go telling her everything right away."

"Yeah, why are you anyway? She said it herself 'A decision with which both answers are reasonable' something like that, she wouldn't really either way!"

"I just feel, normal around her. Like He isn't looking over my shoulder, and that she understands. But the reason I feel that I need to tell her, is that she doesn't need protection, no one would be able to take that information from her. I can't tell Ginny because I wouldn't be able to bear the fact that I would be putting her in danger by telling her."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to trust her."

"Harry, you won't tell her anymore without our permission unless you have to?"

"Alright, I won't tell her anymore, but you need to accept that she is part of our group now."

"Fine."

"Are we all settled now?"

"Yes, mother."

"Ron!"

"Fine, let's go talk to the goblin now."


	6. Chapter 6

I can not believe I just said all that. I ruined any chance to be accepted into this world. I searched the house while they were talking to Griphook. I found a bag with golden, silver and bronze coins in it and one of the wands Harry took from who I now know is Malfoy. I go outside and make sure no one is watching and run for it. Harry told me about the enchantments around the house, so I have to make it past those. I run for a mile before finally stopping, actually falling to my knees, before looking around to see where I am. I don't see anything other than grass for miles. I decide to take out the wand, which I had no idea what to do with. So, I just sort of waved it around, making different shapes with it. It was fun at first, but I quickly got irritated and pointed it out. There was a rush and a big bus appeared in front of me. It was such a shock that I fell over.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out you wand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor…" The guy who stepped off said in a monotone. Then he looked down, "What are you doin' down there?"

"Fell over." I said.

"Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan.

"I didn't do it on purpose, your blasted bus almost ran me over." I said, already irritated.

"Whoa, just had the strangest feeling of déjà vu."

"Great, how much does it cost to ride?" I get up, brushing off dust.

"Eleven sickles." he said. I dig in my little pouch, guessing that the silver ones were sickles, so I handed over eleven of those. "Where you want to go?"

"Er…" I was thinking fast. Where could I go… then I thought of Harry, Ron and Hermione's conversation. Hogwarts or Gringotts? "Gringotts." I decide.

"So the Leak Cauldron it is." Leaky Cauldron? I had no idea where that was.

"Ok." I get on the bus, at least I had enough money for one more ride. There was only one seat left on the first floor and it was right in front and Stan was standing right in front of me.

"So, woss your name?"

"Why do you need to know that?" I ask with a sneer.

"Fine, take 'er away, Ern." He said with a shrug. Then the bus lurched forward and it felt as if I we jumped a hundred miles. I looked out the window and there was s country road. We were no where near the ocean. Then there was another jump and we were in a town. The driver was horrible, he drove in front of everything and everything jumped out of the way. Then the bus stopped and I was almost thrown out of my chair.

"Leaky Cauldron." Stan said.

"Great." And I was hugely relieved that I was getting off. I looked around, but all I saw was an empty lot. I walked toward it, and walked into a wall. Well, I couldn't see the wall, but I bet that was the Leaky Cauldron. I held my hands out, walking along the invisible wall until I found the door handle. I opened the door and was greeted by the strangest sight ever. The doorway to a bar with nothing surrounding it. I quickly walked in.

"How do I get to Gringotts from here?" I asked the bar tender. He points to a doorway. "Thanks." I went over there and through the doorway, to a dead end. I go back. "How do you get past the wall?" I asked.

He sighs. "This pattern." and he makes a pattern in the air.

"Could you do that again?" He sighs again, but repeats the pattern. "Thanks. Again." I rush to the wall and take out the wand, repeating the pattern. The bricks started to move. "So cool." I muttered under my breath. They moved out of the way until a doorway had formed. The sight past it seemed as if it once was wondrous, but is now sucked of all life. I wander down the streets until I came upon the only shop that wasn't dark and gloomy. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Interesting." and I went in. I had never seen a shop more crowded in my life. That name sounded vaguely familiar, I think Luna mentioned it. I walked around, being shoved around by the crowd. I finally found the register. "Do you know where the owners are?" I half shout at the red-head behind the counter.

"Your looking at one." He said, "Fred Weasley at your service. Are you looking for pygmy puffs because those have been taken off the shelves for awhile." He smiled brightly.

"Do you have any siblings?"

His smiled faded a little, "Tons, why?"

"Do you know a Ron?" I asked, just making the connection.

"Hold up." he said. He pulled someone out of the crowd. "Get my brother."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"Come on." he said to me and I followed into a back room. "Wait here, I'm going to get my brother." I wait a few minutes and then he comes back.

"Did you get your brother?" I asked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Autumn."

"Ok, so why are you here?"

"You tell me." I said.

"Hey, I didn't bring you in here."

"Yeah, you did." Then the door opened and Fred Weasley walked in again. I was freaked out for a moment and then I realized something. "You guys are twins."

"Right, should have warned you." said Fred with a grin, I think it was Fred.

"I'm George Weasley, Miss Autumn." George said with an extravagant, fake, bow.

"Ok…"

"So you know our brother Ron?" asked Fred, sitting down.

"You know Ron?" asked George, suddenly serious.

"Sure. I sort of know Ron. Not very well, I pretty sure he hates me. Oh and Hermione."

"But he's ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I sort of left when he was blowing steam."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know that. I do know where he is going to be. Can you get me into Gringotts?"

"Of course." They said at the same time.

"Now, would you like to have a tour of our store first?" asked George, both looked relived that Ron was ok.

"And don't worry about Ron, he's always having a go at someone. It's probably been months since he has had a good fight."

"They're probably not going to be there for awhile, so I would love a tour." accepting his hand, pretending to be an old fashion couple. It was amazing, seeing all these wizarding things.

"And, the wizarding world has had all these things for awhile?"

"Naw, we invented all this." He waved his arm around the store for added effect. It was almost nightfall. "There aren't many wizards with the brain to come up with anything practical. Especially if they are in the Ministry."

"What's wrong with the ministry?"

"Oh, don't get us started on the Ministry."

"Ok."

"First of all, they continually blame Harry on everything! He's been saving their sorry hides. They just won't open their eyes and see the obvious."

"Ok…"

"Yeah, and they brainwashed our brother."

"Naw, he was a prat way before all that. But the Minister didn't help, using Percy like that."

"Um, can't we be thinking of how to be getting to Gringotts?"

"Oh, that's easy, we have a vault down there. And it's way, way, way down there. Like near the Lestrange's, bloody rich Death Eaters. But we've made a fortune on this shop and we need to protect our not yet produced inventions."

"That's the vault they were talking about!"

"Really?" they both said at once.

"Well, it doesn't really matter."

"Fine." they said.

"You do know it's sort of creepy when you do that."

"We know." Later, when the twins shut down the shop and gave me a meal. No matter how many times I said I wasn't hungry they insisted, saying "C'mon, we could have heard your stomach in Egypt." we went to Gringotts. Gringotts is this massive building and has vaults and tunnels traveling under London. There was a warning on the doors, but I didn't read it so that if captured I could honestly say that I did not read the warning. The Weasley twins went all out preparing for this trip. They decided that I would have to sneak away from the group, so I couldn't be seen going in. They really did have some ingenious inventions. They gave me a choice of three prototype objects. A hat, scarf or a necklace.

"The necklace is the newest prototype, we have been trying to get to earrings and rings. See, with the hat and scarf you have to put them on to turn invisible, but with jewelry you can wear them at all times and turn invisible at will without a spell. With the necklace all you have to do is take the clasp and clip it on any of the chains other that the first five. We're still working on the ring, and the earrings aren't turning out so great."

"But they are safe, right?" I asked relatively worried.

"Course. We try all our products on ourselves."

"And since your both alive, I'll take that as a yes they are safe."

"We're also trying out different pendants, and each pendent will have a different capability."

"Cool." I'm glad the necklace worked, I thought with the whole magic rebounding off me that I would not become invisible. But the twins explained, well tried to anyways, that I wasn't being affected that it was the light around me. It all went right over my head. I'm pretty sure it was working, because everyone in Gringotts didn't even refer to me. That was until I saw the cart that would take us down to the vaults, there was no way I could have fit in there without knocking someone over.

So, I looked over at the bottom, there was just enough space for a person to fit above a bar that I could use to hang on to. And the sides of the cart would provide some protection. I got down on my hands and knees and climbed under, getting into place just as the cart took off. I wish I had sat in the cart, but puke coming from midair would not have looked to good, so I'm glad I didn't. It was so much worse that an amusement park ride and I could barley stand those. Finally the cart slowed to a stop and I heard the others get out. I rolled out from the under side of the cart, but I couldn't wait the others had already started down the path. I jumped up and ran to catch up to them.

We walked in silence until we came to a large round room, with doors leading down paths on all sides. There was a large, white, leathery thing in the middle of the room. The goblin that had come down with us started to shake this mechanism that make a rather loud, clanking noise. The thing crouched to the opposite corner, hissing. I followed close behind, not wanting to get left behind with this thing.

"Your vault is just down here, next to the Lestrange's." The goblin said, eyeing the twins closely.

"Yes, we know." One of them said. When we got to the end of the tunnel there were only two doors. I waited and watched until the three of them had gone into one. I then went to the other door and did exactly what I saw the goblin do to the other door. It opened and practically sucked me in. I turned around and tried to open the door from inside, it wouldn't work. So I sat down and tried to figure out how to get out, but all I could think about was that I was trapped.


End file.
